


Comic: Dinner with the Red Cross gals

by potofsoup



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy was having dinner with her friends from the Red Cross before deciding to visit Steve in the pub.</p><p>Or: that red dress wasn't for Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic: Dinner with the Red Cross gals

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!](http://potofsoup.tumblr.com). Also, [the original tumblr post](http://potofsoup.tumblr.com/post/94568884097/more-of-my-genderplus-peggy-d-previously) had pretty extensive notes, both about the Red Cross ladies' personalities, and also what I call "genderplus" -- the need to put women back into the story. Also some discussion about Bechdel test.


End file.
